Fil:Hulothe/@comment-10351529-20141215133126
Bonjour, Je te remercie pour ton appel. Il y a en effet de nombreuses remarques et suggestions, qu'il peut être préférable de te transmettre plutôt que d'en rajouter une couche via special:contact... Qui plus est, les points suivants concernent pour la plus grande majorité la plupart des wikias n'ayant pas un vstf, staff, helper ou autre parmi eux. Vous êtes libres d'en faire profiter qui peut. Pour commencer, *Serait-il possible d'avoir la liste des extensions activables (et encore mieux, les avoir dans le panneau admin), telles les transclusions, username...? *Des fonctions telles que le CSS pour mobile sont-elles disponibles, fut-ce au stade alpha ? Handheld.CSS ne fonctionne pas sans forcer d'injection (et encore, seulement sur tablette ; non-fonctionnel en mode mobile sur tour). *Est-il possible de « mettre à jour » un wikia de manière à ce que ses réglages et autres pages datant de sa création deviennent les mêmes que pour un nouveau wikia ? Au moins pour les pages non modifiées manuellement depuis la création du wikia. *Est-il possible d'utiliser une version ultérieure de mediawiki (pour les nouvelles fonctions de galeries, de temps, etc.) ? *Est-il possible d'accéder à une liste des réglages effectués sur le wiki (extensions activées... par exemple une copie de localsettings.php) ? *Est-il possible de supprimer des pages en masse (une sélection parmi w:c:fr.mlp:Catégorie:Vouées_à_suppression par exemple...) ? La suite ne t'est pas spécifiquement destinée (même si des détails concernant ce qui précède s'y trouvent). Je pensais l'adresser au staff, mais si à travers toi ça peut aider à avoir plus qu'une tape sur l'épaule, tant mieux. Si tu as les clefs pour répondre à une partie du problème, encore bien mieux... (issu d'un brouillon non-envoyé via special:contact) *'Bot user :' *:Having a different account as a bot is an additional problem for users willing to make very few quick robot passes. I remember the relief to see everything finally working with my main account (and the dozens of sadly non-markable bot test edits) before trying to set up a bot account. This finally left more traces and became much heavier, both for me and for Wikia than it could in many other setups. *:I have been advised to create a specific account for bot, did so, and think now that it is bad advice, or at least the effect of a path that I don't understand. *:In other wikis I visit, *:*either a server service does the job (or a specific page gives instruction to a centralized solution, PWB or other), *:*or the bot master marks himself as bot for a little while. *:While I like the server solution best, I think the temporary marking one is still less of a hassle than the double account one. I for one would prefer fellow contributors to mark their changes as « made by bot » rather than having separate bot accounts and having to deal with yet more répertoire. *:As a result, I try to encourage bot testing on main account before going any further. The question remaining « what next, when the user wants to use a bot for batch editions ? » *:With either of the two solutions I presented, this problem is immediately resolved : either it is an explicit permanent watchdog, or a known user using the program temporarily. There is also no problem of setup (avatars, settings, passwords...), as the same account does everything. Of course I assume this will have to deal with scrupulous responsible people... *:Or maybe can one ask a specific set of replacements (a mw page ?) to be followed by a bot on the servers ? Wikia uses a few of those ; one bot could look for specifications if available. *:If no server-side solution is available on Wikia, then please explain to me what are the advantages of having superfluous accounts made for the sole sake of « either it is bot, or it isn't » ? :The way I see it, this right could very well be dealt with in a responsible manner, with no bad consequence to deplore (for example, the perfectly managed temporary bot rights on mlp wikia), and the ultimate possibility to block a repeated misuser. :If I remember correctly, Someone at Wikia used this kind of counter-argument when I asked for restriction of upload or renaming. Why the contrary for bot rights ? :By the way, a user I blocked because of the multiple uploads got back to me, not understanding why I completely blocked them instead of just preventing what had to be (at least from what I understood of their gibberish). :I completely agree with them about that. Blocking specific user rights for a period of time could be a useful function. :That or admin giving the user a specific « restricted » user group (taking away a few rights). :The user has already made clear that they will continue what they think is good, and I don't want to say the contrary. However, it could be a very simple solution to yet again allow a specific group to upload, and the unrightful not. :I wish not to block a user for such a question when the rest of their contribution is not unacceptable, uploads have IMO little to do with the rest of the content, especially on our wiki (which as I said earlier, doesn't need any uploads except for exceptions, which could be easily dealt with thanks to a dedicated user group...). * Support : *:The more I see how Wikia evolves, and the more it seems to target « getting new users ». *:* If this means everything has to become easier and more straightforward (for one example, the advantages and disadvantages of the default wikia skin compared to monobook), why not. *:* If it means some global settings have to be arranged in a « one size fits all » manner (very strangely balanced available options (user rights and groups, global settings...), for one example), why not. *:* If it means that administrating a wiki results in having to deal with broken (https...), incorrect (obligatory injections...) or incomplete (mobile display...) solutions without the possibility to deal themselves with the situation (no access to localsettings for example)... why not. *:But at least having the possibility for administrators who ask for specific changes to have not only a comforting answer but helping to get a solid and constructive solution going, even if it means tweaking the standard model ; that is something precious. As much as I prefer rewriting completely projects I am not satisfied with, a few tweaks here and there may make them much more bearable until then. :One revolutionary feature could be to simply loosen a few administration restrictions so that admins may use the possibilities offered by mediawiki to deal themselves with much of what you have to deal with everyday. :I understand that most is the domain of Wikia-chosen admins, not community-chosen ones, but getting towards more flexibility could certainly help many people and avoid tiresome debates due to opaque curtains. :One easy way to do so would be to have a special category of admins marked as « expert enough » to be left in control of advanced functionalities. Merci beaucoup